Revolving Sun
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: Bella just doesn't love Edward anymore. She leaves him and goes to Jake. This story follows the two love birds along they're life. Au Eclipse. Let's just pretend the Cullen's knew about Victoria, and So did the wolves in New Moon. Cuz, that's how my story is flowing.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back in the chair and looked at the envelope. It was written in Jacob Black's angry scrawl. I've read it over and over. He wanted me back, and I know I wanted to be with him as well. It's not me staying away from Jake, it's Edward holding me on a leash.

"I want to see him." I said

"No." He replied

"Yes, I can, Edward."

"No, you can't. He's dangerous."

"Your dangerous. But what stops you?"

"I can control myself."

"My blood sings to you. I'm Jake's bestfriend."

"He has a pack of wolves."

"I make him feel human."

"Don't fool him."

I stood up from the chair and threw it across the room. HE was calling JACOB not human? At least JACOB has a beating HEART! At least Jacob doesn't feed from animals! At LEAST JACOB CAN AGE IF HE WANTS! AT LEAST JAKE TRIES TO TURN HUMAN AGAIN! BUT HE CAN'T BECAUSE OF THE CULLENS!

"LEAVE! NOW! GO! I need time to think!"

"Bella, I will not leave you here!"

"Charlie's right there! Embry is outside! Leave! If I ask Embry, and he says no, Edward, I'm calling Rosalie and Emmet, and they'll get you out of my hair! In fact,-" I waited till I could catch a breath. Charlie was watching the game, and I was whispering. "Embry! Phase back, please! Come in and eat." I said

With that, Edward walked out the door, and I saw him get into his ugly little Volvo. I didn't look when he waved, said nothing. CHarlie had come out to th eporch with me and laid a hand on my shoulder. He squeezed it, and I knew he had to say something.

"Yes, dad?" I said

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Bella-"

"I'm up for anything, dad. Really, Embry's coming soon, I called him and asked him to come over and eat. I'm making his favorite, which is also your favorite, do you want some? I'm not hungry, but I'm eating something light, so I don't get sick."

"Yes please, and it's nice to know Jake isn't your only friend outside of the Cullen's. It's good your doing this for all of them, especially Embry, I know you know why I think that."

"Yeah, I do. Alright, sit down and tell me what you wanna say."

"Oh, right. I know Jake's letter said he was down about not seeing you, but he's also mad at you, because you took the Cullen's back in a blink of an eyue when they hurt you so bad. It hurt him too, like it hurt me, seeing you like that. You've always been indestructible, well, emotioinally at least, to him. You were there for him to talk about his mom when no one else wanted too, and you were strong for him every visit. And in return he was there for you. Bella, I'm just saying, I see something in your eyes when the boys come and tell you what he's been up too, and I know that spark. That's the spark I saw in Sue and Sarah's eyes whenever the men were mentioned. Sue, still lights up when I tell her tales she doesn't know. And I see it in Jake's eyes when I go to the reservation. That's the spark I see in Billy when Sarah's name is mentioned"

I had heard the roar of the engine before I saw it. It was my red motorcycle. I gave it to Embry, and Esme and Carlisle bought one for Quill so the three boys could go riding togeather. Why, did they do so, because it made me happy when Jake was with the two, having actual HUMAN fun. Even though I know he's having fun with the boys, I wish it was me with him. It pulled up, and I knew it was all for show because he could have simply walked from the bush to here, but Charlie would get suspicious. I waited for Embry to get off before I ran off the porch and hugged him.

He hugged me back tight, and I knew why. He heard it all. He heard me yell at Edward, and I think that was the first time I ever stood up for myself to anyone without backing down. I breathed in the familiar earthy scent. I knew everybody in the wolf pack's smells by heart. Embry's was a nice woodsy, like a evergreen smell, with a hint of salty air. Quill smelled like a nice oak fire. Paul always smelled like a maple tree, JAred smelled like salt water, Sam smelled just, well woodsy, and Jake. I knew Jake's scent a mile away, it was woodsy, a little musky and with a hint of the smell of the little red garage, he smelled like home. Made me feel like I was at home.

And I smelt him. I looked around rapidly, and CHarlie had gone inside to get the ingridents out for me, so we were safe. I was enraged. Embry was keeping Jake from me by hugging me. I glared at him.

"Where is he." I demanded

"Sleeping. I have a letter for you, Bella."

He pulled it out and I snatched it from him, and I realized I was being rude. I looked apoligizingly at him.

"Sorry, I just really miss him."

"It's making me food."

"CAn I read it with in the kitchen, or will it say something that will make me freak?"

"You can read it in the kitchen."

"Good. I'm betting a hundred that your hungry."

"Aww... But Bella, that's like cheating, we're always hungry." he pouted like a child

"I know, let's get inside. I have a spare pair of clothes just for my boys."

"Okay, good, cuz these jeans are too hot."

We went inside and I started the meal.


	2. Chapter 2

I placed the dish on the table, sat down with the salad, and opened the letter. It was folded in half and I could feel the blotches and scratches. I read the letter.

_**Dear Bells,**_

_**I'm tired of staying away because of my anger, **_

_**well, more so heart ache? If you still want to**_

_**be friends with me, come, please. If you **_

_**don't just tell Embry. Miss you. Love you.**_

_**Love, Jake**_

That was it. Well, what was readable anyway. The rest was scratched out. I looked at Embry who was finished eating.

"Put the bike in my truck. We're going for a ride." I told him

He nodded and got up. I ran up the stairs and grabbed a bag and gathered any item the Cullens ever gave to me. I put 4 sets of clothes and my toiletries in one bag, and sped down the stairs. I grabbed the keys and said goodbye to Charlie. I saw a large grey wolf watching the house. I nodded my head to her and climbed in the truck. I pulled out the drive way and drove to the Cullen house hold.

"Why are we going there? I mean, you could just ask the sparkly family to pick you up."

"Because, I'm just giving them back they're stuff."

He could read the double meaning. I was leaving the CUllens. Leaving Edward. Wising up. I stopped using my brain and started using my heart. I was going to beg JAcob Ephriam Black to forgive me and deal with me and the danger that I attract. I was tired of taking orders. I was my own person now. No longer were descisions about my life made for me. I was making my own.

I pulled into the long, windy driveway. I felt a lone pair of eyes on us, Emmet perhaps. I thought that untill I saw the black mercedes behind us. Carlisle. Embry growled none the less.

"Embry, the treaty. It's only Carlisle. You know, the nice one? The one who's the docter?"

"I know, he just said something, is all."

"What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of 'A tribe member is at the hospital.'."

"Who? Embry? Is it one of the imprints? What happened."

"Just some new pack members."

"Oh no! IS it Victoria's fault? Because that means it's my fault, and that mean I, have once again ruined a kids life because of my selfishness. Who is it, Embry?"

"No, Bella, it's not your fault. Don't worry. Collin and Brady are young, is all."

I gulped.

"How young?" I whispered

"Brady's 14. Collin's just turning 15 tomorrow."

I stopped and banged my hand on the wheel. I got out of the car and started kicking things.

"They're too young Embry! THEY JUST GOT THEY'RE LIFES UPROOTED! NOW THEY HAVE TO KEEP SECRETS FROM THEY'RE FAMILIES! PROBALLY BREAK UP WITH THEY'RE GIRLFRIENDS! YOU CAN'T LET THEM FIGHT!"

I calmed down a little and got back in the truck. Carlisle was patiently waiting. I knew he had the patience unlike Edward, to stay while I had a meltdown.

"Sorry Carlisle." I said monotone

"Bella, it's okay. Collin and Brady have been trained to be warriors. Collin has the Black blood in him, he can handle it, just like Jake. Brady, Brady's over the moon. He was an outcast like Quill, little family like me. Sometime's the phase, all though we could do without, really helps a kid out. Brady was about to off himself when he phased. Bella, if it is because of Victoria, although I doubt it, you saved a kids life."

"That only helps a little." I said

"I know. But think about it. What did you cause when you did it? Imagine what he would have caused. The tribe would have lost a shaman."

"He's a shaman, like Old Quill?"

"Yes."

We had pulled in front of the house, and I laughed as Embry gagged when Edward opened the door.

"Stay unless I call you, kay? Grab a towel or something. NO upchucking fish fry in my truck."

"I know, I know."__he said in the manner Jake says "'Sure, Sure'

I took a deep breath and walked to the door, Carlisle behind me. I somehow got past Edward, avoiding an embrace. But I couldn't get away from Esme's motherly grasp. I smiled, even though it wasn't going to be helpful with me breaking up with Edward, it was nice.

"She brought a mutt." Rose muttered to Emmet

And it enraged me. I threw my stuff somewhere and alked right to where she was standing. I glared at her.

"How dare you. I don't have a problem with your words about me, but you don't say anything about them. I may be a mere human, but so god willing, I have a lighter in my pocket and I am NOT afraid to light you on fire. I may have issues with the pack, but they're my FAMILY. And if you say one more thing, or lay even a tiny little manicured finger on one of them, you'll have to go through ME."

And I was okay with leaving them now. No matter how much they were in my life, I can let them go just like they let me go, slip through they're cold dead fingers. I'm just another human that Edward just happens to like. I'll never be one of them, and even before they knew I never would be. Everyone was silent, besides the low growling from Emmet's chest.

"Stop it Emmet, just STOP! You guys try to act human, but you can't be HUMAN! Not with the way you act when your not trying to blend in! The only members of this coven that acually act human when they don't have to are ESME AND CARLISLE! God! Yu guys act like being a vampire is so hard! But you enjoy it's perks everyday! You take joy in scaring humans! But I'm not scared! And you all have a problem with it! I'm standing up for myself now! And it bothers you! Your not in control of your surroundings! And you can't be in control of your surroundings! No one ever is! There will always be something not going your way! Like right now! Take your stupid stuff back! I don't want any of it!"

I then walked up to Edward Cullen. He was looking at me, and I calmed down a little bit. I guess I can let him down easy. I mean, it would be rude and rash to say something I don't want to. I don't want to hurt him any more than me walking away will do.

"I'm tired of ot being in control of my life. Of havind descions about my life made for me. Edward, I've been using my brain and logic staying with you. I mean, a fairytale prince who has the same intrests in you, who is as smart as you, is better than a guy who rides a motorcycle and struggles being entertained by stuff you like, in logic sense. But when I use my mind, my heart, The guy who rides a motorcycle is the guy who loves you so much he wants you to be happy, and is willing to let you go for you to be happy, who's loved you his whole life, who looks to you for strength and faith, is better than the fairytale prince who won't let you see your bestfriend because she won't be safe, who leaves you to protect you without asking you what you think. My heart doesn't belong to you anymore. It belongs to Jake. And I ask of you one thing. Don't go running off to Volterra because I broke your heart. It will endanger the wolves if Aro sees your mind. Some girl out there is yours. And she might be lucky enough to love you much more than I did. Bye, Edward."

Edward looked heartbroken. I turned away and looked at all of the people I once considered family. I looked at the girl who used to be my bestfriend. Alice Cullen. I looked at the boy who was ike my big brother. Emmet Cullen. And finnally, I looked at the mother who was there for us all. I didn't dare look at Carlisle Cullen. I would see him when I fall again.

"Good bye. YOu all took good care of me. I'm sorry. I have to walk. For me. For Jake. For my future. Look at it this way, we have a couple more months left at school, and Carlisle, I'm bound to break my arm some time soon. I love you all, just not like I used too."

A single tear slipped off my face, and none followed. I turned the knob on the door and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry got out and opened my door before I could protest. I saw the trio of Billy, Sue and Seth in the kitchen. I walked up the steps of the tiny porch and stepped in the thresh hold. I didn't knock, nor did Embry. We didn't need too. The Black home was open to any member of the tribe, honorary or native. I, was honorary. Billy, Sue and Seth smiled, and Billy waved. I smiled back. Laughter came from Jake's tiny room.

"Come on guys give it a rest! The spirits meant it to be like this! SO what, she's three!" I heard the voice of Quill Atera say

"I feel ya man." Jared said

"No you don't! Kim's the same age as you!"

More laughter erupted. I walked as fast as I could with out making noise and turned the nob of Jake's room. Jared and Paul lay on the floor, Sam sat atop the dresser, Quill lay on Jake's bed, lounging with a baby girl, tickling her stomach. Jake sit at the window sill, one leg stretched out, the other resting it's foot on the headboard of his bed. They all ate pizza, I heard someone say 'Hi', but I didn't bother. The baby playing with Quill was looking at me with wide eyes. Her hair was in braids.

I sat next to Quill. I could tell that this baby was Quill's imprint. My eyes found his, expressing qhat I wanted to ask. 'Can I hold her?'. He shrugged.

"Ask her." he said

I waved to the little girl.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Cwaire."

"Claire! That's beautiful! I'm Isabella, but call me Bella."

"Hi Bell."

"Can you tell me something?"

She nodded her head.

"What have the silly boys been saying about me?"

I knew that this little girl was my best bet. She'd say anything.

"Bell pwetty! Bell fall! Jake like Bell!" she giggled

"Why thank you, little Claire Bear. You ruined the secret!" Jake said

"Sorry!"

He got out from his position. He growled playfully. He picked her up and spun her around.

"The beast has no mercy!"

He put her back down and then looked sheepishly at me. I smiled back.

"Well, Claire, it was a pleasure meeting you. Now, keep an eye on these silly boys for me." I leaned in to her ear "Especially Quill and Embry. They are hard to babysit."

"You baby sit Qwill and Emby?"

"Yes, I did. When we were younger. They were very silly! You know, Qwill, I have some stories to tell!"

"Tell! Tell!"

"I will later."

I looked at Jake.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked

"Sure." he said

We walked out of the room and I hugged him when we were out of sight of anyone that would get a good joke out of all this. He picked me up and my legs lifted up. He spun me around like he did with little Claire. He set me down and I reached for his hand. We walked out of the house.

"I missed you." I told him

"I know the feeling." He replied

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah."

We walked the pack feet made trail to First Beach. As we walked I saw many Tribe members walking around. The first time I ever really noticed any outside of the pack. There were little girls dancing what I could only guess the Tribal dance. Young boys were playing a game. One looked at Jake and I with curiousity. Then he ran up to Jake. He reached just above Jake's knee cap.

He tapped Jake's arms and kneeled. Jake bowed in return, and when the boy got up, Jake ruffled the boys hair.

"Ha'ch t'och'oktiya ay'asocha xaxiktiya tsida wil?"

The boy looked down.

"I'm sorry Chief Jacob. I don't know our full language. I only know my colors, numbers and how to greet Woman and Man."

Jake kneeled down to the young boys eye level. He held his tiny hand.

"Hey there, kid. It's alright. Bella here is 18 and only knows our legends. And she's an Honorary tribe member, just like her dad."

Jake handled the young boy so well. He'd be a wonderful father. The boys eyes lifted up to look at me. He then looked at Jacob. He smiled.

"Woah! That's cool! I'm smarter than a Elder!"

"That's right. Now, please, kiddo, what's your name?"

"My dad named me after your family because my grandpa and your grandpa are friends! My name is Ephriam Jacob Aki."

Suddenly Jacob no longer looked melancholy. He looked, well respectful of this young boy. Jacob kneeled to him this time.

"Young one! Why I must say! Our grandfather's are friends! And now we are."

"Awesome! Chief Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Miss Bella would like to learn our language with my class?"

"Why, you'd have to ask her." then he leaned into his ear and whispered something.

Ephriam walked over to me. His eye's were at lever with my waist line. Dang gone it Jake!

He tapped my elbow.

"Yes, Ephriam?" I asked

"Bella, would you like to learn our culture with my class? I'm in 3rd grade. My friends are there too. And so are the girls dancing." he pointed to the young girls dancing the Tribal dance.

"Well, I would love too. When do you guys go to class, so I can be here."

"We're on break because our teacher is one of the Tribal Elders. His son is very sick. He's at the hospitle." He told me

I knew who this was. His teacher was Jake's uncle, or Brady's dad. I took a deep breath. More families uprooted by my danger magnet.

"Well, when do you get off break?"

"Well, Mr. Lahote says his son will be better in a month or two. We go to school on Monday-Wednsday."

"Okay. I will be there." I promised

"Alright!" he said

"Well, Ephriam, Bella and I are going to the beach. I will see you soon."

"Okay. Bye Chief Jake. Bye Bella."

"Bye." we waved

We continued our walk. Once I was sure the boys wouldn't over hear, I spoke.

"Your good with this. With Kids I mean. And Quileute Culture. And keeping the secret somehow."

"Yeah. Sure, Sure, Bells. Whatever floats your boat."

"I'm serious Jacob. I have no doubt in my mind that the Spirits decided to phase you because you are the best, and they need a damn good wolf. This wolf stuff, is only making you a better and stronger Chief. Although I wish they could have waited a little longer."

"Umhmm. I hope you have enough faith in that for the both of us."

"I do. And you will to."

We had gotten to First Beach now. Jake and I sat down on a bench and took our shoes off. I rolled up my capri's until the were just above the knee. Jake took of his jacket and T-Shirt, as it was normal to do so on a beach. And I wanted to kill him for it. I mean, isn't it bad enough I love Jake for Jake? I mean, do I have to be so attracted to his figure? Gosh dang it! Jake set our stuff down under the bench and we both stood up. We held hands once again and made our way to the tide pools, where he long ago told me the Cullen's were vampires. It was only about a year ago, but it felt like an era. We sat on a log stump that over looked the tide pools. I dangled my feet in one and stared at it for a while.

"I broke up with Edward." I blurted out

Jake looked shocked for a while.

"Why?" he asked

"Can I just tell you what I did today?"

"Sure, Sure."

"Well, Edward and I got in a fight because he wouldn't let me see you. I threw my chair at him. Then he left. Then Embry ate lunch with Charlie and me. Then I read your letter. Then I put all the stuff they ever gave me in a bag. Then Embry and I left to the Cullens. Then I found out about Collin and Brady. Then I had a temper tantrum cuz I'm ruining kids lives. Then I broke up with Edward and yelled at Rose. Then I came here. Then I met Claire. Then Ephriam. Now I'm here."

"And you broke up with him because?"

"Oh. I love you."

My speech and explanations were broken up like a to do list. Almost robotic, but in a humorous kind of way. He nodded his head.

"Yes. I see. I love you too."

"I already knew that."

"I already knew you loved me."

"Well, everyone knew you loved me. So me telling you I love you is more dramatic."

"No. Everyone knew you loved me too."

"No. They thought I still loved Edward."

"No. Bella, I believe everyone know's you. YOur predictable."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

I was getting furious. I wasn't predictable! I leaned in and kissed Jake on the lips. I put my arms around his neck. As he suddenlly realized what I was doing, he immediatly started participating. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Was I predictable then?"

He shook his head, eyes wide.

"Exactly."

I stood up from where we were and grabbed Jake's hand. I led him back to the sandy beach. Suddenly he picked me up and put me over his shoulders. I was looking at his back. I started pounding on him. Lightly though, I didn't think it would be a swell idea to hit him hard.

"Put me down!"

"Nope!"

he started running, and as I moved my head a little, I saw the ocean waves crashing getting closer to us.

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare!"

"Nope."

He swung me around and carried me bridal style. I was soon inches above the water. I dared not move.

"Take me back to land." I said

"I'll have to think about that."

"Jake! I don't have a bathing suit on!"

"NEither do I."

"But I have jeans on!"

"Those our capris, rolled up to shorts."

"Still! They're made of the same thing Jeans are made of!"

"I think the word is Denim, and the thing is Fabric."

"Well, I don't know this stuff!"

"Okay, Okay. I'll take you back to land, if"

"If what Jake!"

"If you agree to be my girlfriend."

I laughed and smiled.

"Why Jake, I would be glad to."

"Why, thank you Bells. I will now take you back to the shore."

"Good."

He started wading through the water back to shore. Soon we were on shore, and we were laughing and smiling. We were happy.

**Quilette Translation**

**Good Afternoon, How are you doing today young one?**


End file.
